


A Different Road Taken

by jenniferdeb



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Druids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferdeb/pseuds/jenniferdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story, a stand alone, is a rewrite to the end of episode 11, Season 5, The Drawing of The Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Road Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt very frustrated by this episode as it seemed that the finale could have been very different if only this particular scene had been written this way. I hope you approve of my changes.
> 
> There is a short telepathic conversation in this story and is shown thus...
> 
> ~~ ~~

A Different Road Taken

 

The two lovers sat either side of the bars of their cells, reaching their hands to touch each other, sharing their strength for what was to come in the next few hours. At first, the night had seemed endless, but as they'd talked of the lives they'd lived, the fears they'd faced together before being parted and the subsequent trials they'd experienced during the years in between, the sky had edged inexorably towards dawn. When all that had been left to them were the thoughts of the past, as both knew they had no future, they'd fallen silent, content only to touch, offering each other comfort and courage to face the dire torture of the morning.

Suddenly, the guards, led by Sir Leon, were unlocking the cells and in a slightly disapproving tone, Leon announced that The King wished to speak to them in the council chamber.

Mordred and Kara exchanged glances, the former with a glimmer of hope, the latter with a look of hatred and despair. Kara wondered what further torments The King of Camelot could visit upon her body and soul, though she had to admit, all things considered, she'd been treated well enough physically. Death by hanging could hardly be regarded as benign; however, it was certainly preferable to the deaths of the thousands of Druids Uther had consigned to the flames or had thrown into the rivers to drown.

As they strode up the stairs and down the multiple passageways, heading towards the council chamber, no one spoke. Mordred kept his head down, conflicting thoughts assaulting his mind. Shame that he had broken his vows warred with the knowledge that Morgana had been right and Merlin wrong. Arthur would never accept sorcery or show any mercy to those with magic. Perhaps he should denounce Merlin to The King. Yet he knew he could never do that to a fellow sorcerer, even one who had distrusted him for years. Looking back to when they had all first met, he realised that Merlin had always been wary of helping him.

Had Merlin somehow known that one day Mordred would betray them? If by some miracle he managed to get out of here, he'd go straight to Morgana and ask her forgiveness. She'd be angry, he knew. She'd probably threaten to have him killed, yet he had the key to gain a pardon.

He knew the true identity of Emrys. 

The large double doors opened and the two prisoners were led inside, down a human corridor of staring faces. Mordred had a sense of the room being filled with knights and councilmen, while ahead of him, sitting on this throne was Arthur with Guinevere at his side. 

There was another long silence, while Mordred realised Arthur was dressed workmanlike in his chainmail with no official trappings of his kingship. The King leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees and addressed Kara.

“You have been sentenced to death, Kara, for your treacherous actions against Camelot and its citizens, but not because you are a Druid or have magic.” Arthur sat straight in his chair, watching Kara carefully. “It's important that you realise this, Kara. Some years ago, I promised the spirit of a dead boy that I would no longer make war on the Druid people... unlike my father. To this day, I have kept that oath and I'm loath to be in the position where I've had to pass the death sentence on you, a Druid girl.”

“Spare me your guilty deliberations and just get on with carrying out the sentence.” Kara kept her head erect, seeming to stare at the dancing sunbeams which came through the window behind the Pendragon. However, as she spoke again, she dropped her gaze to The King. “I only ask that you spare Mordred. His only crime was that he tried to save the person he loves. He has done nothing wrong... killed none of your soldiers.”

“I agree,” Arthur said, nodding his head. “And be assured, I've no intention of executing Mordred. I'd also prefer not to execute you.” At last Arthur rose, taking a couple of steps towards Kara. “You're a very young woman who has lived under the influence of a High Priestess of the Old Religion who is my sister. A sister who hates me and who covets my throne. A sister who uses her magic to kill and maim my people, though once she was their friend... my friend. A High Priestess who shows no mercy to those who disagree with her rule whether they have magic or not. Yet once she was a kind and compassionate being and I often wonder how she could have strayed so far into the dark. Believe me, I wish I could speak to Morgana as I speak to you now.”

“She would kill you before you got the chance,” Kara sneered.

“Indeed she would. She has tried a number of times, but thankfully she has not yet succeeded. However, you are here in her stead and, just as I would wish to show clemency to Morgana...”

“She would throw your mercy back in your face,” Kara stated once more, though her voice was less resolute.

“It saddens me to admit that truth,” Arthur said quietly, approaching the Druid girl while throwing Mordred a glance which begged for... understanding? “Morgana has gone too far from me to ever return to my peace. But I have hopes for you.”

“Me?” Kara's eyes opened wide in surprise.

Arthur walked slowly around the young woman. “I know Morgana is persuasive and she did have good cause to fight against Camelot's regime. She discovered she had magic and lived in a court where such practises were outlawed. My father would never condone the use of magic, instead he strove to wipe it out.” He had completed his circle and now stood directly in front of Kara. “Yet I'm not so single-minded and might be willing to listen to an enlightened argument.” 

A murmur spread through the chamber like a whispering wind while, in the background, Merlin gasped. It seemed as if Arthur was in tune with his servant as his stare immediately found Merlin. They shared a knowing look and a tiny smile. After all, this was what Merlin had advised him to do the night before, though perhaps Arthur had taken his suggestion somewhat further. 

“Strange though it might be for many of you to countenance,” Arthur said, letting his eyes roam over those assembled before him. “I've considered a number of times that the evils of magic might depend more on the minds of those who practise it rather than magic itself.”

Arthur moved back to stand next to his queen, who slipped her hand into his. It appeared Guinevere wasn't quite as surprised as everyone else by Arthur's words. “You all know that recently Morgana kidnapped Queen Guinevere, but I was able to rescue her with the help of some of my most trusted knights and my servant Merlin. What you don't know is that during the time my wife was imprisoned, Morgana tortured her mentally into turning against me. I won't go into details... that is between my wife and myself; however, I will tell you how we saved Guinevere. On the advice of Gaius, Merlin, Sir Mordred and myself carried The Queen to The Cauldron of Arianrhod where an ancient sorceress called The Dolma summoned the White Goddess whose powers lie in the waters of the cauldron. In those waters, Guinevere was cleansed of the enchantment and returned to my side.”

There was complete silence in the council room as everyone listened raptly to Arthur. “The Dolma asked for no payment, demanded no conditions other than the fact that I should remember that there is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men.” For a moment or two, Arthur's eyes rested lovingly on his wife, lifting her hand to his lips. “I shall never forget what that sorceress did for Guinevere and myself, though I also remember that it was sorcery that bewitched Gwen in the first place. Yet since that time, I've been considering that perhaps my father was wrong to believe all magic users are evil.”

“But, sire, wasn't your father killed by a sorcerer?” Sir Leon asked, standing straighter and placing his hand on his sword.

“Guinevere and I have been giving that some thought, too. My father was struck down by Odin's assassin. To this day, Gaius assures me that the wound was fatal. I wouldn't accept this, so I asked Dragoon to help me cure King Uther. When the spell didn't succeed, I immediately jumped to the conclusion that the sorcerer had killed him, but in time, I realised that the old man was as shocked as I by the outcome. Of course, we have since discovered that Agravaine was working with Morgana and between them they managed to ensure Dragoon's spell would fail.”

“Then sorcery did kill your father, after all,” Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth commented aloud.

“Yes, but you're missing the point. There are good and bad sorcerers,” Arthur argued while Guinevere stood to offer support to her husband.

In the body of the room, Gwaine moved forward to stand by his fellow knight. “Leon, The King might be right. We met Dragoon in the forest one day and tried to arrest him, yet he didn't kill us. He merely knocked us out so he could escape.”

Arthur spoke again. “I don't believe Dragoon wishes to hurt anyone.” Once more he looked over the heads of his knights and councillors towards Merlin. “In fact, he once gave himself up to my father, in order to clear Guinevere of the crime of casting enchantments, knowing he would be executed. I think I've misjudged the old magician.”

“Yet none of that excuses the Druid girl nor Sir Mordred of the crime of treason,” one of the older councillors shouted. “They deserve to be put to death.”

Arthur's hand tightened in Gwen's, When he'd decided on this course of action, he had expected to be challenged, but he had no intentions of changing his mind. “If I were my father, they would be. Yet, Lord Alva, I am my own man and this is no longer my father's kingdom. I must rule as I see fit and if you have any objections to that then feel free to leave my presence.” The particular councilman lowered his head, knowing he'd sworn to uphold King Arthur's rule. 

“If there are any others who have similar opinions, you may also leave without incurring my wrath. Unlike my father, I do understand that in my kingdom there is a rich variety of peoples with diverse beliefs.” As he quoted those words, Arthur glanced quickly at Gaius, a hidden smile in his blue-eyed gaze. “I don't expect them to agree with everything I say or do, but I do expect them to keep the peace and let others enjoy the same.”

“Yet Sir Mordred didn't keep the peace!” Another voice shouted from the back of the hall, and Arthur was disappointed to see it belonged to a fellow knight.

Letting go of his wife's hand, Arthur once again stepped forward to confront the assembly. “I met Mordred when he was a boy, a young child sentenced to death by my father simply for being a Druid. I didn't agree with my father's judgement so I helped him escape. Since meeting him again, Mordred has sworn to be a loyal knight and has repaid that service a number of times over. I'm aware he's a Druid and for all I know, he might have magic, yet until this time he has served me and Camelot well. Indeed, he has saved my life.”

There was another ripple of hushed voices in the hall as people debated that fact.

The King walked towards where Mordred was being held and the people fell back. He raised his voice so everyone would hear his words. “If Mordred has a fault, it was that he fell in love with the wrong woman, and I can hardly blame him for that, since I did exactly the same in my father's eyes.” Now Arthur spoke directly to his young protégée. “You came to me pleading for mercy; you were willing to take Kara and leave this land forever, and I didn't listen. I was misguided enough to think that in time you would forgive me for upholding the rigid letter of the law. That was foolish, as I know I would never have forgiven my father had Guinevere's execution been carried out.”

Arthur was aware the situation wasn't quite the same as Gwen had been innocent of the charges brought against her and this Druid girl had certainly killed his soldiers. However, she had done so during a state of war, believing she was fighting for a just cause, blindly following Morgana's doctrine. Yet a cause could never justify the shocking means with which his sister waged war and he had to make Kara realise that. Hopefully, with the help of Mordred. 

“I repeat so everyone understands; Mordred does not face capital punishment. Neither does Kara.” Mordred's gaze locked with Arthur's, seeming to search for some hidden catch. “I reverse my decision.” With a slight nod of the head to his youthful knight, Arthur turned his attention back to the girl. “Kara, you acted as a soldier and you saw it as your duty to kill the enemy. As a prisoner of war, I grant you clemency as I would hope my own men might meet with the same fate at the hands of Morgana.”

Of course, Arthur knew this to be totally untrue. Morgana would and had killed any Camelot warrior out-of-hand, yet he had to prove to this girl that he was not the tyrant she believed him to be, and as he watched her carefully, he saw a shadow of doubt colour her expression.

“You would imprison me for life?” Unsure of her bearings, Kara clung to her enmity. “I would rather die!”

“Kara, I didn't say that!” Arthur beckoned the guards who were holding Mordred to bring him forward to stand at Kara's side. “Untie them,” he commanded.

“Sire, do you think that's wise?” Sir Leon couldn't hold back his apprehension for his king.

“Leon, I don't think Mordred will attack me... or allow Kara to either.” He looked at them seriously, yet trying to convey a sense of calm. “I don't propose to hold you prisoners. Mordred, I'll accept your proposal to take Kara and leave Camelot, but only if you swear an oath not to run to Morgana's side.”

Before Mordred could answer, Kara interrupted, her voice filled with shock. “You would trust Mordred's word?” 

“I would. Mordred is a truthful and trusted friend.”

“Yet I did break my vow when I helped Kara escape,” Mordred pointed out.

“Did you? I seem to remember you came to me to apologise. It was my mistake that I took your apology to apply to your earlier questioning of my judgement and not for you saying sorry for what you were about to do.” Arthur smiled at the young couple. “Am I wrong?”

“No, sire.” Mordred replied, biting his lips while he took Kara's hand.

“And I think we've already established that your actions were prompted by the love you bear Kara,” Arthur continued. “I have stood in your shoes and if my situation hadn't resolved itself, I too would have rescued Guinevere from my father's decree and broken his laws. Did I not do that for you many years ago?”

“Yes, sire,” Mordred answered quietly, remembering. “I accept your offer of clemency.”

“Mordred!” It appeared Kara was about to make a stand.

“No, Kara! Please, say nothing,” Mordred said, his eyes pleading with her to agree to Arthur's terms. “Arthur is right about Morgana. She's allowed hate and power to warp her mind. She's allied herself with the Saxons, invaders to our land, and between them they have killed and enslaved countless numbers of our people. I will not join her and I'm begging you to leave with me. We can find another land where we can live in freedom.”

“I'm hoping that land might be Camelot,” Arthur suggested, astounding the pair. “I will not force you to live here. You're free to make your own choices, but I would ask you both to stay and help me build a land where people of all creeds and abilities can live in freedom, as long as they abide by the natural laws of common decency.”

“You're trying to trick us,” Kara declared, unable to equate this Arthur with the despot she'd believed him to be; the one Morgana had described as a monster.

“No. Why should I? Kara, you were already sentenced to death. If you prove to be unworthy of the trust I... and Mordred place in you, you could do untold damage to my kingdom.”

For the briefest of moments, Mordred's glance had sought out Merlin. ~~Can it be true?~~ he asked telepathically. ~~Is Arthur open to accepting magic?~~

~~I think we might be a bit premature to expect that...~~ Merlin replied, forcing himself to remain calm while internally his nerves were jangling. Was his hope for the future growing ever closer? This could be a chance to stop Mordred from killing Arthur, bind him closer to The King. Perhaps the Druid was never meant to die. Meanwhile, he could sense Mordred awaiting his advice. ~~But ever since The Dolma saved Guinevere, perhaps on occasion before that too, he has been pondering the fact that not all magic is evil. Mordred, if you remain true to Arthur and persuade Kara to give him a chance, we might see magic returned to the realm.~~

~~Thank you, Merlin. Your thoughts mirror my own. Leave Kara to me!~~

Meanwhile, Arthur decided he'd given both Kara and Mordred long enough to make up their minds. Besides, he could hear the assembly growing restive.

“Well, Kara? Do you accept this offer?” Arthur asked, a smile of friendship hovering on his mouth, yet he was afraid to let it break out less he spook the girl. “I think Mordred would be happy to stay if you would.” 

Kara studied the boy she loved and could not fail to recognise the hope she saw shining in his eyes. Mordred obviously cared for Arthur, and surely he could not be all bad if a Druid with magic agreed to remain at his court.

At last, Kara answered. “I shall stay... for as long as Mordred believes in you, but if he decides to leave, I shall follow him.”

Arthur realised this was the best the girl could offer for the present. Perhaps, in time, she would stay for the good of the city and not just for Mordred. “Then welcome to Camelot, Kara,” he acquiesced nobly, a wide grin finally letting loose, transforming his face from that of a stern king into a boyish adventurer.

Guinevere came to stand at his side, slipping her hand into his, pleased that what they had planned during the long night had worked out as they hoped. They watched in contentment as Kara and Mordred embraced, Mordred lifting the girl off her feet and swinging her around.

Though there might be a few disapproving looks amongst those in the chamber, the majority of people laughed. Mordred was a popular knight and a thoughtful and mannerly young man. Besides, it was almost impossible not to appreciate these young lovers' euphoria. 

Over the heads of the throng, Arthur looked towards Merlin, mouthing the words of thanks which he felt deep within his heart. It had been Merlin who had instigated the change of opinion which had led to this morning's meeting and, though he didn't quite understand the reasoning, he felt that Merlin had saved him from a future filled with doom.

Morgana was still out there, yet Camelot remained united.

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think this is how the episode should have gone? If Kara had been saved, Mordred would never have gone to Morgana and perhaps we wouldn't have had the very sad ending to the show.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
